


Until You

by Narryblueyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryblueyes/pseuds/Narryblueyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Liam Payne,also to Niall Horan,they are the only one to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of niam(very shot).Some stories are based on reality while some are fancy.

Lilo played a joke on Niall's car.  
#OhNoNiall  
“Payno……”  
“……”  
“Clean my car.”  
“……”  
“……Or sleep in the sofa tonight.”  
“………………Oh Nialler Noooooooo！”


	2. Chapter 2

Liam changed his twitter name into MRS HORAN.  
#BeAFanDay  
@Real_Liam_Payne:Niall is suchhhh a baeee！  
@Real_Liam_Payne:Oooo I'm such a Niall girl OooOoh my goooooood！  
@Real_Liam_Payne:@NiallOfficial I even love your toes！  
Even on the stage.  
"Niall,can you dedicate this song to me because I'm the real Mrs. Horan？"  
"No one is more Mr. Horan than I am！"  
"……Liam James Payne,you're ENOUGH！What's the hell wrong with you？！"  
"Oh,Niall,don't you like me any more？"  
"……No."  
"Oh,Niall,don't you wanna be with me any more？"  
"……No."  
"Oh,Niall,don't you wanna admit that I'm Mrs.Horan any more？"  
"No no nooo！Why are you so..."  
"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

"I like someone that ask me how I am."  
"How are you,Niall？"  
"I'm alright."  
"Do you like me now？"  
"Yeah."


End file.
